Senka Kururugi
Senka Kururugi is a High School girl who becomes facinated with the Feudal era. Her curiosity soon sends her down the ancient well into the Feudal era with no way to return home. Apperance Senka is that of a large-breasted, full-figured teenager, with long hair but otherwise similar features. She has long pink hair that she lets loose. She also has clear sky blue eyes, and usually has them widened, but will narrow them usually during battle or during a very serious event. Senka's clothing as when she is first introduced was a uniform that fit her name, including a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt and what looks to be pink boots that reach her thighs. She also wears a very revealing shirt that ties to her neck and not much else except material to barely cover her large breasts. Currently, she wears a simple pink gown, with her shirt tied together like a bra and a cloth running down from her waist, giving her that beach-theme look. This could mean that during that time, it was summer. Personality Senka is a very strong, compassionate, charming girl. She cares deeply for everyone around her and likes to help people. She doesn't give up easily and is a very brave girl. She's also knowledgeable, analytical, easygoing, fairly compassionate (usually towards her friends), humorous in her own right, and exhibits a cheerful, energetic demeanor when off-duty. She appears to harbor very deep and affectionate feelings for Seireitou. This is first thought to be an infatuation on Senka's part but soon proved that she truly loved him. Due to Seireitou's naive personality, he doesnt recognize this love she has for him. Senka has also demonstrated that she is perceptive, mostly when it comes to Seireitou Kawahiru. She has a crush on Seireitou, and later falls in love with him, and in the series, her feelings only become more evident as time goes on. She has revealed these feelings only to Rukia Kuraihi. She has exhibited traits that appears to have some connection with Seireitou, such as the uncanny ability to detect Seireitou by scent and sense his Reikioshi, she is aware of what mood Seireitou is in, knowing at the best sense his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, and even feels pain herself when she sees getting Seireitou hurt. One interesting fact about her is that Senka eats strange foods, although she also likes some normal food. No one seems to share Senka's tastes. Her favorite food is chocolate cake, and she likes putting gravy on cinnabon buns. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Relationships Seireitou Kawahiru: Seireitou initially was angry about how Sachi had betrayed him and projected it at Senka, but eventually he realized that she was not Sachi and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. However, their friendship and blossoming love does not stop Kagome from arguing with the Hanyou when warranted. She is also jealous and upset when he goes after Sachi on occasion, totally forgetting about her. Quotes